


【all达米安】记一日游玩快乐

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 一堆人alldamian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这篇文是all达米安，cp有jon，clark，Bruce，dick，jay，tim，这些人，all达米安。避雷注意
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 4





	【all达米安】记一日游玩快乐

*all达米安注意，达米安没有年龄操作，会有一些让人不适的情节内容，有有h的暗示了

*避雷注意。

（这是6.1写的现在才写完？）

==================================================

[我是青少年。]

达米安想，他换算了自己的年龄，但是感觉不甘愿，因为他还算是能过儿童节的年龄范围内，因此他想要去做什么事情。

所以他去孤独堡垒抢劫，首先，他得到了一把枪，把过来看看是怎么回事的克拉克变小了。年龄上体型上的变小，小孩子的超人，坐在地上懵懵懂懂。

这把枪可真好用，达米安得意了，他觉得他现在很酷，左手拿着缩小光线，右手牵着一个年幼的超人，小克拉克看起来有些不安，他不知道这里是哪里，旁边有个不像善类的大朋友，他对他说：“小哥哥呀……”

“哈，我有这个荣幸。”

达米安看着这个弱小的，将来是强大的超人，对方不自觉的显露依赖他的样子，这让达米安的内心感觉一阵满足。这可真好玩，今年儿童节的首位就是他了。克拉克有资格得到这个第一位，他跟他说要带他去玩，这名肯特很高兴的答应了。

在乔恩好奇过来看看发生什么事的时候，他也被达米安变小了，乔纳森曾经10岁，如今17岁，再是现在，比他的父亲大一点的年龄，7岁。

罗宾得到了两个氪星人，得到了两个超级的父与子，他感觉大丰收。这是一位5岁，一位7岁的父亲与儿子，他们都姓艾尔与肯特，达米安带着他们到他的飞机，看着那两个小外星人说好酷，在飞船里跑来跑去。或许这很危险，但是达米安感觉到了一些快乐。

一些来自节日的快乐，就是这样，小朋友们开开心心到处乱跑，他们发自内心的快乐，会期待，会对你笑，真的很喜欢这样为他们准备的节日。

而达米安他缺乏这个，他13岁了，不知道该如何是好，所以他给他们过节日吧。

这才是儿童节，要高兴的儿童节，奥古无法感染的，可是他希望看别人感受一下。在他离开北极，带着两个小朋友来到哥谭后，他不介意让受害者更多。

“父亲。”

达米安选择一个私密频道，他给克拉克跟乔纳森买了冰淇淋让他们闭嘴，然后要对布鲁斯说话。

“我在。”

蝙蝠侠的声音一如既往的低沉有病，达米安大脑在放松，想要作乱，他对他的父亲说，他想要过儿童节。

“你能不能....让更多的人来，比如你那些没用的养子...”

“...好。”

这可真容易，又不太真实，达米安找个好地方给他们发送坐标，哥谭乐园的附近，他让小克拉克跟小乔恩在他身边呆着。

“等人齐了，我带你们去玩。”

达米安指了指那个高高的五彩缤纷的摩天轮，他竟然还有蹲下来要跟肯特家的人说话的一天，矮子们。他在心里光明正大的嘲讽对方。

“还有谁吗？”

小乔恩比较高兴，他认为自己认识了新朋友，一个跟爸爸名字一样的朋友。小克拉克有点防备，但是小乔恩的快乐感染他了，对方跟他爸爸的名字一样，这种感觉非常奇妙。

“一些男孩，没有女孩...我们不让女孩们玩。”

他不想惹那些女人，达米安懊恼，不愿意承认这种懦弱。

于是敬业的罗宾开始检查：地形，变小光线的能量，把他的父亲与兄弟们一网打尽的五个备用方案，如何假装一个坏孩子迷惑那些愚蠢的人类。

然而事实是，没有，不用，大家完全没有戒心，没有制服，布鲁斯是平常的家庭版本，迪克也是，杰森看着像是在休假，而提姆还穿着校服，他们都来了，达米安穿着罗宾的服装看着他们，杰森嘲讽他过分紧张，迪克则是问他：“你想跟大家一起去游乐园玩吗？”

“对呀。”

达米安说，只有提姆才发现不对劲，但是没有办法，全部是普通人的大家太容易搞定，达米安又得到了一堆孩子：一个韦恩，一个格雷森，一个陶德，一个德雷克。

他把那四个男孩介绍给肯特父子们，接着他说：

“我们不是去那个公园玩。”

“唉——！！！”

所有人都明显失落了，今天明明是他们的节日！为什么要让大家不愉快呢。

而达米安则明显进入了领头人的角色，他想要大家都去另一个游乐园，所以利用一些暗示技巧，比如那些男性们所熟悉的规矩让大家听话，杰森没有加入过童子军，但是他也不想显得落伍，于是假装自己是个准守规矩的好伙伴那样，挺直的站在队伍里。

“跟上。”

达米安看着那排成一类的英雄队伍们总觉得心惊胆颤，他不管会不会有人员丢失，而率先离去。

一开始只有肯特们很高兴的跟了上去，他们见识了达米安帅气的飞机，认为这个大男孩还能给他们更多的惊喜。

提姆明显的在达米安离开之后换了一副表情，他不安的看着其他人，他不认识他们，他感觉记忆不太对。不过他对所有人都有一种安心的熟悉感。

“该死...那个看着欠揍的大男孩应该挺有钱...”

杰森酝酿了一下，反正今天是儿童节，他的潜意识里觉得达米安能够相信，因此他跟了上去。

“大家都一起去玩吧。”

迪克有些神经粗大，他想要表演他在马戏团里的技巧，而爬到树上，在树干里穿过，要跟上最前面的人的速度了。

布鲁斯有些忧郁，他问提姆：“你有钱吗。”

提姆摇摇头，两个人，两个男孩意识到他们这样小的年纪不能独自生活，似乎只有跟上去的选择。这里像是哪里的郊外荒地，矮灌木多，一堆男孩们逐渐有种进入角色的兴奋感，他们争相的想要率先到达目的地，不断有人在聊天，有人摔倒了，大家都在熟悉对方，讨论他们觉得奇怪的不对劲，比如达米安为什么穿着演员的衣服，又在说儿童节会得到什么礼物，这种叽叽喳喳的声音让达米安觉得很有过节氛围，他这个事情做对了。

这一天里必须有一个儿童负责当一个白痴的收到礼物变得开心来娱乐所有人，能扮演这个角色的乔纳森长大了，他可不愿意，又不想让这一天受别人的戏弄。还是让那些大人们当吧！达米安觉得这可是不错的乐子！

他把他们带到一个荒废的游乐园，反正这个年纪的男孩们哪里都能玩。

他说这个地方安全隐患很多，但是所有的地方却是你们能独占的。

“去玩吧，三个小时候后集合，如果你们不想错过午餐。”

达米安挥挥手让那堆男孩们去疯，大家都只有五岁六岁七岁这么小，大脑就只有那么一点，里面全是想要去玩。平时的儿童观察让他知道那群人会喜欢聚集在一起冒险，所以达米安就爬到最高的地方，手里拿着石头，偶尔的丢下去吓唬那些大惊小怪的孩子们。

“小畜生，你在干什么。”

有个忙于工作的专业佣兵路过，斯莱德知道罗宾，而达米安则回敬他：

“在这样的大好日子里，你接了几单屠杀儿童的任务？”

“你不阻止我吗。”

丧钟的语气有别样的挪榆：“哥谭的小英雄。”

“我忙着当保姆。”

达米安又往下丢了一个石头，把正想说什么的提姆吓了一跳，对方终于发现达米安的位置，他气呼呼的往上看去，但是又没有发现谁。

罗宾换了位置坐着，盯着丧钟，他看起来想打架，斯莱德感觉自己惹了个麻烦。

所以他们追逐到了哥谭大桥，斯莱德与达米安一直在互相讽刺，现在罗宾是哥谭唯一的守护者了，他要不把看不顺眼的脏东西驱逐出去他的地盘。于是那个佣兵损失了三千万的生意，而在达米安回去原来的地方的时候，有一堆丧气的男孩们坐在那边，不断的在说话。

“他肯定抛弃我们了！”

杰森说话很坚定：“那个男孩一看就不是有担当的人！”

“不会的...达米安有给我跟克拉克买雪糕吃的！”

小乔恩说，小克拉克点点头：“而且现在才过了两个小时而已。”

“你为什么这么清楚。”

提姆质疑，他拉了拉衣袖遮挡下面的手表，看来他也知道时间。

“我...我只是感觉...”

小克拉克有自己不同寻常的小秘密，氪星人的非凡让他不知道怎么辩解，这种慌乱也感染到了小乔恩，那两个农村里来的男孩们一致的不稳定，让布鲁斯也不安了。

“大家不用担心，我们还没有到时间啦！”

迪克是跟着父母去过很多地方的人，他不太会因为大人离开而不安。

“可是，我们都饿了。”

布鲁斯说，他低着头不高兴：“我还摔了一跤。”

他摔破了脚，但是达米安有给他包扎。看着小腿那个工整的纱布，布鲁斯又拥有信心。

“或许我们可以去找食物？！”

他有个提议。

“荒野求生吗。”

这显然让提姆也陷入认可，他看书很多，并且认为自己会非常有用。

杰森听到这个笑容怪异，他率先的嘲笑那些城市的男孩，说他们肯定会哭的。

然后提姆与布鲁斯，一起同杰森发生争吵。

迪克跟小克拉克小乔恩一起去劝架，大家看着都要打起来了，杰森陶德在这里比较高大，他不畏惧那两个娘娘腔，可是那个该死的叫克拉克的家伙为什么力气这么大，他挣脱不开被拉着的手。

而小乔恩则听到什么声音，他看向一个方向，罗宾就坐在上面看戏，那副翘着脚的姿势十分欠揍，达米安刚刚轻笑出一声，却被乔纳森听到了。

“喂！”

那个小肯特很大声的吸引了大家的注意了，于是所有人都看到达米安坐在那边，等到达米安走过去的时候，他收获了一堆抱怨。

“你怎么可以丢下我们！这可不是大孩子应该做的！”

小克拉克正义的气呼呼。

“食物！我要食物！”

杰森暴露了他真的很饿的事情。

“你的目的究竟是什么！”

提姆在怀疑达米安是个坏人，但是他没能鼓动所有人一起怀疑。

“接下来是要去玩什么吗！”

小乔恩是真的不饿。他光是晒太阳就能饱了。

迪克跟布鲁斯没有能围上去说话，他们似乎比较适合观察者的角色，但是都期待的看着达米安，今天是儿童节，他们还没有得到礼物呢。

“闭嘴。”

达米安下命令：“你们介意自助餐吗。”

***

今天泰坦塔没有一个人，达米安把那堆挤在他飞机上依依不舍的男孩们赶下去，然后看着他们跑来跑去大惊小怪。他开始觉得厌倦了，想着要不要把这些家伙恢复算了。

一个不完整的，还没有得到礼物的儿童节。强迫症让达米安硬生生的忍下去躁动。

建筑里的餐厅很大，而他无语的看着大家因为身高不够而拿不到食物，在小乔踩着小克拉克要爬上桌子之前，达米安率先去当一个食堂派餐员，他给每一个男孩都帮忙拿了食物，享受一把身高的便利，然后无趣的问他们，你们想要什么儿童节礼物。

罗宾真的不想当保姆了。

“游戏机！”

小乔恩大声的说。

“我不想早上四点起来喂牛...”

克拉克声音有些小，但是启发了其他想要物质的孩子，达米安又听着这群男孩们叽叽喳喳，想着，他给他们一人送一个最新型的游戏机，然后看着他们恢复成为大人，那个好玩的东西就被随手不知道放去哪里不再触碰。

达米安觉得这简直就是浪费。

“算了，我带你们去你们还没有去过的地方玩吧。”

达米安说，他看着大家期待的眼神，再说出那个地方：“脱衣i舞俱乐部，我有会员。”

大家都不说话，眼睛直直的看着达米安。

“老天..额，你是要邀请我们去看那些大波的美女吗。”

杰森挠挠头，看起来没有抗拒的意思。

“脱衣舞俱乐部是什么？”

小乔恩明显有疑问，小克拉克也是，迪克摆摆手让他们过去，小声的告诉他们。然后那两个氪星人慌乱了。

“我们不可以看不穿衣服的女性！！！”

那两个艾尔们脸都红了。

“严格来说是需要付钱...”

提姆开始质疑：“你或许能有足够的金钱，可是你有能力让我们都进去吗。”

达米安说：“或许罗宾不可以...但是韦恩能够做这种出格的事情。”

“等等。”布鲁斯问：“你是韦恩家的人吗。”

“没有，我姓奥古。”达米安摆摆手，告诉他们，如果你们想要证明自己的男子气概，去到那个地方不要大惊小怪的遮住眼睛。

“这不是证明自己男子气概的方法！这是！这是！——”

克拉克气呼呼的想说什么，但是他不知道怎么说，迪克帮他补充：

“这是违法的。”

“这样吧，我们飞去中欧，那边有地区的法律没有规定这是违法的。”

达米安打了个哈欠，在想现在改去游戏机厅可不可以。他真的只是开个玩笑。

“不，不论你如何更改方式！你的做法都是错误的！我们应该远离这个男孩！”

提姆义正言辞的指责达米安，这被除了杰森跟迪克之外的男孩们附和，杰森对这种事情不避讳，而迪克则有那种好奇心。

“好吧，那我就带他们两个人去，你们留在这里吧，有什么事情就按下这个按钮呼唤我。”

于是这让他们又发生了争执，不过迪克跟杰森胜利，他们觉得有人付钱了那种地方就是正确的，其他男孩们还是小的时候，根本没有可以辩论正确的思维。

这结果变成大家一起去了。

“我会捂住你们的眼睛的！”

小乔跟克拉克说。

“我会找到时机报警的。”

这是提姆的话。

布鲁斯似乎有些沉默，他看了看达米安，说，你跟他的模样有些相似。

达米安则靠近过去，睁大眼睛。

“我的眼睛是绿色的，韦恩先生。”

于是他成功变成了奥古先生了。

达米安认为如果父亲还会保留这段记忆的话，他会感谢他的，真的，他把所有的污点都推给了奥古，只留下韦恩的身份是个好人，这就是效忠家族的表现。

***

只是，在他们一行人下了飞机，换成一个卡车，期间提姆跟布鲁斯表示达米安开车让他们忧虑，而杰森则想跟达米安争夺司机的位置，但都没能成功，这些事情之外。

他们又走了一段路，然后到达一个后门。

达米安说，这是你们儿童节的礼物：

“节日快乐。”

他把自己弄得很像欺负小孩的坏人。

那些男孩们都有些唯唯诺诺，这里明显是哪里的后门，现在的天已经有些黑了，他们都想要回家，而不是在这个幽暗的，闪烁不正常霓虹灯的地方，而且——里面隐约能传来不少女性欢呼的声音，让他们惊吓又好奇。

“不对。”

布鲁斯感觉不对劲，他问达米安：“这是什么地方。”

“我认为你们最好自己去确认。”

罗宾的身高不足以挡住那个非请勿入的牌子，可是他似乎是在这边有什么权利，对方已经不再穿那副戏剧的服装了，而是西服，而且奇怪的是，一路上都有大人在礼让他。

“这家伙究竟要做什么啊。”杰森语气不太好，他左看右看，决定进去：“反正我不怕。”

“这不是怕不怕的事情啦，这是道德上的不对！”

小克拉克说，他开始讨厌的看着达米安，认为对方是坏孩子了。

“你可真是正义啊克拉克先生。”

达米安靠近对方，看着那个小小超人一副戒备的样子，感觉好笑。但是他不打算再拖延下去，他们缩小的时间是有限制的，达米安率先进去里面了，留下那堆男孩在门外。

“反正我要进去了，你们就在这里吹冷风吧。”

杰森先行跟随达米安，迪克也是，然后轮到剩下的男孩们，小乔恩跟克拉克讨论了一下，然后劝说提姆跟布鲁斯也一起进去，因为他们觉得这里会更加不安全。这样，所有的男孩们都进去了。

这是一个音乐很大，有不少来自不知道哪里的莫名其妙闪光的地方，他们跟随达米安来到一个边缘位置，然后吃惊的看着那个场地。

太多的女性了，而她们都在对着场地里那几个最显眼的男性们尖叫，往那些跳舞的男性的内裤里塞钱。

“啊这....大骗子！”

杰森一下子就看出来了！这是男性的脱衣舞俱乐部！达米安在作弄他们！

“去吧，你们这群小孩，最后的儿童节快乐了，给我变成大人去。”

罗宾总是精准的罗宾，他把那些发呆的孩子都推进去场地，这里光线阴暗，人流密集，然后......

现场无声无息的出现了几个衣服撕烂的半裸的男人。

全场轰爆。

达米安就坐在最高的包间笑得要死，他没想到那些男人的衣服质量如此好，克拉克跟乔纳森已经被一堆女性围得不知所措，他们不敢应付调情，还被一些手给摸了肩膀跟胸部。而迪克则是适应良好的一个，虽然不在状况，但是他擅长对付女性。

杰森还在寻找突破口要出去，他莫名其妙，可是有人给他钱他就很顺手的拿了。最后只能去陪酒，因为他有点良心不安。

提姆遇到了好人，有个大女人护着他，然后被教育如果你有什么困难，也不要放弃自己，这里是大人们工作的地方。而提姆忙于解释自己快成年了。

只有布鲁斯，他太快消失不见，达米安无法捕捉对方。

于是这个已经恶作剧完成的人开始思考，达米安在想应该要逃跑了，只是他刚从窗口要离开之前，被掐住后颈，布鲁斯穿着酒保的服装，把达米安压制在地。

“达米安，你的儿童节快乐吗。”

他的父亲这样问他。

***

艾尔的父子们是最快能出来的，他们的力量很大，几乎没有什么可抗力，乔纳森摸着后脑还是感觉有些眩晕，但是还是跟他的爸爸一边走，一边交流记忆，等他们出现在之前的后门时候，他已经弄清楚发生什么了。

“达米安好无聊啊。”

乔纳森说：“他是真的不知道儿童节要做什么的吗？”

“我感觉他有规划，但方向不太对。”

克拉克说，他也觉得很奇怪，这种让孩子冒险而训练官在隔壁看着的试炼是儿童节要玩的事情吗。

只是他们看到了布鲁斯，对方站在灯下在对着手腕上的工具说什么，在看到氪星人们出来后，点了点头就算是打招呼了。而在他旁边，达米安被绳子绑在路灯下，捆成了一团，不容易挣脱。

他看到那对父子出来了很是不爽，他才不想被更多人看到他这幅难堪的样子。

“哎呀，达米安，你也有今天啊。”

乔纳森挺幸灾乐祸的上前去拍拍达米安的脸，对方连嘴巴都被捂住了，咬都咬不到他。

克拉克则在那边说教几句，说他不能这么幼稚，必须要注意安全。

达米安烦死了的摇晃了几下。

后面越来越多人出现了，提姆看着这样的达米安忍不住笑了，杰森则拿出手机在拍照。

最后出现的迪克有点恋恋不舍，但是他看到达米安的时候眼睛在发光。

“哈哈哈，这不是我们最开始那几次见面的时候吗！”

他挺搞笑的给大家说他把达米安打得落花流水，让布鲁斯来把儿子给抓回去的事情，达米安气得在那里晃得更厉害了。

之后还是蝙蝠侠来解围，因为有英雄在这边聚集了太多，周围感到不安了。

“而且还露出一些马脚。”

红罗宾的侦查思维很高，他立刻就找到了方向，因为超级英雄们的娱乐时间没有了，他们都有工作要做，只留下达米安还被吊在那边，不可置信的看着他的家人跟朋友们跑了。

最后还是他自己画了大半个小时才自己挣扎下来。

=================================================

（达米安的以上事情，让大家都感觉不安，认为对方其实是想要过儿童节的，因此把达米安之前的方法用回他自己身上，把自己的心智降低）

“我们可以让你每天都过儿童节。”

迪克声音温柔，他抚摸达米安额头那点碎发，又很有耐心的再一次去帮他把那个可爱的婴儿围嘴带正。

“你只要放低你的心智罢了。”

杰森说的话总有股硝烟味，达米安躲了躲，但能做的只有瑟缩一下。他不太能多距离的移动，也不能说话，提姆给他塞进去的奶嘴有问题，那里夹着口腔，让他只能安守本分的含住。

他也的确的，被强制的降低心智，大家要他当婴儿，达米安被剥下了他赖以生存的罗宾制服，他如今赤身裸体，带上了婴儿围嘴，德雷克给他穿上了那些婴儿的尿布，那种裤子可以被打开的，他的后面能被一览无余的看光那种。

而布鲁斯有点病态，或许是终于有那种初为人父的紧张，他给达米安穿袜子，那种圆乎乎的，颜色明亮的可爱袜子，他拿着达米安不曾受伤的稚嫩小脚塞进去，动作有些生硬，大家看他的眼神是满意的效果，达米安躺在一张被布置好的床上，他的床顶有可以转的小飞机，旁边是许多布娃娃，被子柔软又可爱，杰森抓着他的头想给他带那种婴儿的布料装饰品，可是达米安扭着头躲过去了，他觉得他这样真的足够了，头昏目眩的躺在这里被大家观看，所有人都开心家了有个弱小存在需要照顾了，快点记起来曾经的表演课要点，我要干什么？

于是达米安把他的拳头蜷缩起来，无害的放在脸颊旁边，他的锐利的碧眼变得柔和，头部有点歪，显得很可爱，腿部并拢的稍微屈起，现在他真的正在假装一个婴儿了。

家人们看起来眼神不对，里面拥有欲望，又在假装无视，男人们讨论着需要再布置什么衣服，他能吃奶粉吗，达米安需要一个专用的婴儿椅子来吃饭，我们要轮流抱着他哄他睡觉，早上要去花园散步，下午要到湖边看动物，婴儿要听什么音乐，这一切一切都太多要准备了。

只有达米安心安理得的接受这段被规划好的治疗器，他当了一整个月的婴儿，并且不想再过下一个儿童节。

【end】


End file.
